The Instrumentation Core provides support for communally-used equipment by members of this PPG. It provides priority access to six major types of equipment. These are: 1) high-speed ultracentrifuges; 2) a Typhoon 8610 Imager; 3) an ABI Prism 7900HT real-time PCR machine; 4) an Axiovert 200M microscopy suite for live cell imaging; 5) an Axioimager System; and 6) a Beckman Spectrophometer DU7400. This core also provides instruction in the use of these instruments. Lastly, it provides for the maintenance and repair of these instruments and repair of other equipment necessary for the execution of the scientific aims of this PPG.